VeggieTales (partially lost NBC TV version of CGI animated series; 2006)
In 2006, VeggieTales was aired on NBC's former children's programming block, Qubo (which is now its own full-fledged TV channel). Though similar to the home video series, these episodes featured a brand new theme song along with bridging segments taking place at Bob's house. In addition, many of the episodes saw edits to fit 22-minutes, some minor (like the "Larry-Boy" episodes taking out title cards, and shortening scenes), others very major (like "The Toy That Saved Christmas", where the entire ending climax was cut). But what Phil Vischer didn't know was that NBC had a rule that its programs could not advocate any religious point of view. Phil Vischer said that if he knew that NBC had a restriction against religious programs, he wouldn't have given them the rights. Strangely, retellings of Bible stories still aired. This version of the series has never been officially released on home video of any kind. Over the last few years, upon attention being gained of the series being lost, the show has popped up in syndication on some local networks, and most of the episodes have been found, including some that went unaired on NBC. Episodes Season 1 Aired on NBC from September-December 2006 Season 2 Episodes 1-6 aired on NBC from October-December 2007, when NBC cancelled the show. The remaining episodes, dubbed by fans as "The Lost Episodes" or "Season 3", have since aired in syndication. Rumored One segment of the direct-to-DVD release "God Made You Special", called Bob's Vacation, is rumored to have been made into a TV episode as the Season 2 premiere, as some websites list it before "The Ballad of Little Joe". However there is no other proof of its existence as a TV episode, and the airdate listed is actually the release date of the home video, as are other home video-only releases included on such lists. Further disproving this theory, Big Idea's website would tell what episodes air that coming weekend on its homepage, and an archived version of it the day before the supposed airdate shows a rerun of "Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly". Also because there's no way to make a 10 minute episode into a 22. Availablity From June 6th, 2014, to March 30th, 2015, a YouTuber who goes by the name "VeggieTalesVHS" uploads some of the NBC-exclusive scenes for various episodes. On March 5th, 2016, The show being reairing episodes in syndication on multiple TV stations, including WMBC and Cozi TV.1 Between April 16th, 2016 and August 21st, 2017, a Dailymotion user named "Yumi Fujiwara" uploaded most of the WMBC and Cozi TV airings of the show. On September 1st, 2017, a Qubo airing of "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" has been uploaded by VeggieTalesVHS on Dailymotion, with the NBC exclusive scenes being uploaded to his YouTube channel. "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" is now the only full episode that has not been uploaded in its entirety Category:Lost VeggieTales Category:Rare animation Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost TV Category:Lost NBC